


A Shreksual Encounter

by SanRemoFromHell



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, MetaMoro, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanRemoFromHell/pseuds/SanRemoFromHell
Summary: Ermal and Fabrizio have an experience in the swamps in Scotland.





	A Shreksual Encounter

It was yet another rainy day in Scotland and Ermal and Fabrizio were on holiday there.  
"Why did we has to come here?" Fabrizio says, "It's always raining in Scotland."  
"I know but it was cheap," Ermal said, "Plus I like the weather here."  
"I really don't like all the mud though," Fabrizio says as he looks down at the muddy puddles on the ground, "Can we go somewhere else please?"  
"Sure," Ermal said but suddenly they heard moving in the trees.  
"Ay you," says a voice in a large Scottish accent, "What are ya doin in mah SWAMP?"  
Ermal and Fabrizio looked around, confused. Then they saw him. A large green ogre. They had only heard about ogres in the legends and didn't expect to see a real one!  
"That's not good," Ermal says as the orge approaches them.  
"Who are you?" Fabrizio asks the large green man.  
"Mah name is Shrek, and this is MAH swamp," the orge yells, and for the first time Ermal and Fabrizio realize that the Scottish accent is actually strangely attractive. Fabrizio would even call it........ erotic. Fabrizio was about to say something when Shrek bent down. There was no time to think any more as Shrek let out a large green fart. Ermal and Fabrizio were shocked as the green fart fumes flew everywhere. The gas was so potent it knocks both of the Italian superstars out right away. When they woke up, they were both tied up and in a strange house. Shrek was standing nearby them.  
"This is not good," Fabrizio said, "We are both tied to chairs."  
"I know," Ermal says.  
Shrek walked very close to them. Shrek was leaning against Ermal and Ermal could feel the orge's thick Scottish plank pressing against him.  
"You're erect," Ermal states calmly.  
"Indeed ah am boy," Shrek said, "And ya know what that means don't ya boy?"  
"No?" Fabrizio says, confused, "What does it mean?"  
"Ah didn't ask you," Shrek said, who then turned to Ermal, "This one here knows exactly what ahm talkin about, don't ya boy?"  
"Yes," Ermal smiles, "Yes I do."  
"Yer a smart one boy," Shrek says.  
Ermal and Shrek smiled, but Fabrizio was confused. He was about to find out just why they were so happy. Ermal was thinking about how Shrek's big green wang would feel inside him and he was anticipating the incredible moment. If Fabrizio would be happy with it or not was a different question.


End file.
